nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Must Die
Nitrome Must Die is a platformer-shoot 'em up released on November 24th 2011. The game stars the two characters Justin Bennet and Austin Carter. The game is Nitrome's 100th game, and currently the largest non-premium Nitrome game so far, having 100 levels, Twin Shot 2 being the second largest at 100 levels (50 of which are premium). Nitrome told fans they were making the 100th game on November 1st 2011, releasing a video preview for the game on November 7th. Controls Player 1: Up - W Down - S Left - A Right - D Shoot - Q Player 2: Up - ↑ Down - ↓ Left - ← Right - → Shoot - SHIFT players can change their controls by click a control and change it. Weapons Nitrome Must Die has over 40 weapons. Below is a list of them: *Mini Gun *Pistol *Barrel *Machine Gun *Sucker Punch *Shotgun *BC Bow *Twin Shot *Helmet *Chiseller *Bullethead *Fart *Molotov *Mine *Penguin *Fireball *Nitrome *Slap *Cluster Bomb *Mega Laser *Dragon Ball *Nanobot Publicity More than a week before the game was announced, Nitrome posted in their blog a person had created a site called Nitrome Must Die. This site was talked about a lot in the Nitrome community before it was revealed "Nitrome Must Die" was the name of the game. Also, Austin and Justin had two Facebook accounts made for them. Gameplay Nitrome Must Die is a platformer shoot 'em up game. The player plays as Austin Carter or Justin Bennet. The goal of each level is to kill every enemy that will appear, using several weapons that appears in the screen. Levels Level 1 Scoring System Nitrome Must Die has a unique scoring system. Upon completing a level, the player is given the option to bank their score (save it) or gamble it. When they gamble their score, they multiply there score by how many levels they completed at that point without dying. For example, the player completes three levels without dying, the multiplier is 3. If they at any time die, the multiplier will drop down to 0, going back to 1 once the player completes the level. When the player gambles their score, they cannot save it until the next level. If the player at any time dies, they lose there gambled score. During 2-player, the player who completes the level with the highest score is deemed the winner, and the lowest, the loser. Bosses Bosses are encountered on every tenth floor (10, 20, 30, etc.) *Floor 10: Snot & Nose *Floor 20: Parasite & The Moon *Floor 30: Squish Block in Crusher Guardian in Big Daddy *Floor 40: Scientist holding Blue *Floor 50: Knuckleheads *Floor 60: Big Cat & Owl *Floor 70: Sky Serpent *Floor 80: Mecha Saur *Floor 90: Steamlands Tank *Floor 100: ? Announcements November 1, 2011 Nitrome announced the game was being worked on, and also provided an image that read 100th game. The provided image was not part of the game at all. November 3, 2011 Nitrome said that the game isn't a prequel or sequel of any game, and they say also that Steamlands Player Pack isn't counted as a game.Nitrome blog post: Information About our 100th Game November 8, 2011 Nitrome released a video preview of the game. thumb|300px|left|The video November 22nd, 2011 Nitrome released a preview image of the game: November 23rd Nitrome announced how the "unique scoring system" would work, along with providing the below picture to show what the end of level screen would be. Trivia *In the teaser video, the Austin Carter is playing on Nitrome.com 1.5 with the Classic Skin selected. The game he plays has a background that has the appearance of the background of the Menu of Nitrome Enjoyment System games. * Unlike most game trailers, this particular one did not show the game's startup. * This game has the longest startup so far, and features more letters in it. * All bosses seem to consist of two or more beings. * Nitrome Must Die has very little original content, being mostly dependent on enemies and hazards from other games. References Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Nitrome Must Die